lunarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Daipenmon
I decided to start over and get the basic skeleton done, thanks to Kulaguy at the .Hack//Wiki, l only have a few pages done and started, but l am only one person and l can't do this on my own, so l really need help. Daipenmon 11:32 27, March 2006 (UTC) Really needs help deserately, this is a plea for help, l cannot do this on my own. Please l really need other poeple's help. l implore you. Daipenmon 6:41, 9 April 2006 (UTC) I dedicate the Lunar Wiki to my late Grandfather Andrew Newsom 1928-2006, may you rest in peace. Daipenmon 7:21, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Logo Hello Daipenmon. Do you have any ideas for what this wiki could use as a logo? If you upload an image called Wiki.png it will automatically appear as the wiki's logo. Angela talk 23:00, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Image:Lunar_series_logo.jpg Daipenmon 00:09, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I've made this the logo at Image:Wiki.png. Angela talk 01:47, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Deletion Hello, I would like to request that the following pages be deleted or that I be given temporary sysop status to take care of them myself: *Category:.Lunar//Wiki *Category:Lunar//Wiki *"Lunar: Eternal Blue" *"Lunar Eternal Blue" *"Main Page" *Current events *EB games *Lunar.wikia.com/ *Redirect Thanks! Karimarie 16:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Now that that's been taken care of, you can de-sysop me if you want. Karimarie 17:34, 11 August 2008 (UTC) How do l de Sysop you?--Daipenmon 20:22, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Um... you should be able to do it in although if that doesn't work I don't know. :\ Karimarie 21:08, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Um, I really don't want to step on your toes, so exactly how much discretion do I have with representing the wiki, setting or modifying policies, etc? I understand from reading the Wikia help that my sysop status cannot be easily rescinded and since it was an accident I'd like you to clarify what you think my role is. Karimarie 02:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) You're worked on it more than anyone else l hope you keep on doing what you have been. Daipenmon 02:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC). Taking the day off If I didn't have a 9.5 hour shift today and need the money, I would. Karimarie 14:20, 1 September 2008 (UTC)\ Today's labor day, so l don't want you to work on the wiki today. Daipenmon 14:45, 1 September 2008 (UTC) wow Okay.... you didnt answer my questions but at least it's a start... 01:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) anyway why do you promote EVERY new member? Oh well at least now I'm here to help you,I am a die hard fan of lunar, I know alot about lunar, but not everything, if there's anything I don't know, I will just consult the website... And before I forget, I know some people that really like lunar, you might be one of them, but anyway, I will introduce them to this site... 01:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) oops, I forgot to sign in, oh well, that other stuff was still me though...Kisanorame... 01:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ... SO, ummm am I a admin on here, because I don't know what the status you gave me means, and I can't find information on how many members there are on this wiki, and their status, the only info I can get is what each status level can do... Is there even a members page, and if there isn't you should probably make one... Btw I have a forum website, if you want to join/promote it, the address is http//s1.zetaboards.com/The_Everything_Forum/Index Kisanorame 16:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Why don't you make one? Daipenmon 16:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ummm okay but to the best of my knowledge, there are only 2-3 members of this wiki Kisanorame... 02:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) how do you like the new sig? Kisanorame 03:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Much more suits a Final Fantasy Wiki than a Lunar Wiki. Daipenmon 03:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) lol 04:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Tons of edits I found a ton of grammatical errors on many pages, which I fixed, and I have the books which describe all of the abilities that the group members learn, but I'm not sure about what levels they're learned at. I thought it was more important to have the abilities listed though, so I added them without anything about levels, I'm also not very good with the coding on wikis so they could use some work, but hopefully you can find somebody that can fix them up a bit or may know the levels that they're learned. QuietWyatt89 02:36, 19 July 2009 (UTC) eh? whats up with this wiki? its completely desserted and has only 60 or so pages. Oni Link 19:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Others have come and gone.--Daipenmon 13:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) looks like they didnt try very hard. Oni Link 14:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I know that I havent been much help, and I'm sorry, but here is something very cool that I made: www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Pu65bQ23Ys the video that makes this relevant: www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYiCsxtvwfY I hope you like it, and I will ask my friend sera to help you on the wiki, it seems that we are some of the few who still care about lunar... Kisanorame... 03:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey. Could I suggest putting the list of games from the main page to the Lunar (series) article? Or you could also fix the games in the main page to look somewhat like in the FF wiki? Just a suggestion. Lolcakes 05:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to do so.--Daipenmon 12:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I thought it might be kinda cool if there was a page for the dragons in the character list, or somewhere. Throw the fiends in there too if you'd like! I'd be glad to get all of their information together for you! Kyarri 10:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Kyarri I'll try to help as possible and On Second tought i'll just try to help as I can :D ... also Why don't we try to find help on lunar net forums ? AemiLiuS 07:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Dou as you pleaseDaipenmon 00:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello Pertaining to Lunar 2:Eternal Blue Complete... I created a Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete page titled "Eternal Blue Complete" without knowledge that there wasalready one created titled "Lunar 2:Eternal Blue Complete". Since the one I made has a lot more information and images I was wondering if you could swap the info from the one I created to the existing one, or delete the previous one and change the title from "Eternal Blue Complete" to "Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete". Sorry for the troubles. Aroh 06:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) My contributions Okay, I fixed up plenty of articles on this wiki, and even added a few. A contribution that I'm especially proud of is fixing up Lucia's article, adding screenshots of hidden moves that she knows in Eternal Blue Complete. Hope everyone likes it, and that my contributions to this wiki will help drive it closer to being the wiki it deserves to be. ILoveLunar 07:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Frontier Categories I thought Silver Star Story category was only applied for characters... Fi495 Lunar 14:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) hey, I was ip blocked on the bronies wiki, my entries for Lore Venture was reverted. sorry that I didnt log in but the info from that anonymous guest was really me. Skellitor301 (talk) 22:50, August 25, 2012 (UTC) That block should of expired already.--Daipenmon (talk) 00:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Daipenmon, sorry for the whole messup. Skellitor301 (talk) 01:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC)